I thought you were dead
by TWDGamerKenny'sBro
Summary: One shot. A short fan fic on who I predict and hope the 'I thought you were dead' person is. Contains Season 1 and Season 2 spoilers. I don't own The Walking Dead.


Clementine pushed past Luke, her eyes met with an all too familiar face. Her eyes widen, her mouth fell open in shock as words slowly began to form in her mind and rolled off her tongue. "I thought you were dead" she breathed in disbelief.

Kenny stood there unmoving, his face emotionless. He had a beard growing which was linked with his sideburns and moustache which had become more bushy over time. There was emptiness in his dark brown eyes as he stared blankly at the ground, his blood stained ball cap casting a shadow upon his face.

His arms hung limply by his sides, a gun clutched tightly in one hand, his finger hovering over the trigger. At first he didn't seem to notice her, almost as if she was invisible to him.

The cabin group looked at one another in confusing but before anyone could get a word in Clementine spoke up once again "Kenny...?"

Kenny lifted his head, his eyes met with hers. At first he didn't recognise her but as he stared old memories began to form...

* * *

-"Hey Ken" Lee called as he approached.

"Close call back there" Kenny replied, turning away from his truck to face Lee.

"Thanks for picking me up" Lee said gratefully.

"No problem" He responded, the two shook hands "We have to take care of each other"

"Yeah, we do" Lee agreed with a warm smile.

"I think you know what you're doing" he commented.

"Shit man do any of us"

"With Clementine I mean. Earlier you said you were clueless, I just want to let you know that when I look at you I see the type of guy who figures things out. That little girl is gonna be just fine"

"Thanks Ken"

"You got it" Kenny returned with a point of his finger before returning to his truck.

_Lee was always dedicated to Clementine, he cared for her, protected her, loved her like she was his own. No matter what he was always thinking of her, even in the darkest of times. Like that day on the streets outside of the Manor..._

-"Kenny, Clementine's my family now, she's all I got" Lee said, his words pained him of the loss of his little girl as well as the bite on his arm.

"Hell, in the end families all that matters, alright, I'm in" Kenny said, blinking hard at the thought of his family, Katjaa and Duck who he had lost only a few days earlier.

* * *

He clenched his jaw for a brief moment, trying to process the situation. "Well..." He began before choking up "... Aren't you a sight for sore eyes"

"Christa and Omid said that..." She paused "They said you were dead" she murmured, her voice reduced to a whisper as she recalled on the day after she had lost Lee...

* * *

Clementine sniffled sadly as she trudged across the fields, following Christa and Omid with crisp blades of grass brushing against her legs.

Omid paused and glanced back at the little girl "Hey Clem, you look a little tired, you want to have a ride on my shoulders?" He asked.

"You sure you can manage it?" Christa commented slyly.

"What are you saying?" He asked crossly.

"She's nearly half your size! Surely you can't carry her" Christa replied with a small chuckle.

"I can!" Omid cried childishly.

"I am a little tired..." Clementine murmured softly.

"Come on then, hop on" Omid said encouragingly. He knelt down, he didn't have to bend down to much as he was quite short and Clementine easily clambered on.

Omid adjusted her on his back and began to walk, following Christa from behind. It was only a few minutes later when Omid began to huff "You're heavier than I thought, Clem"

Clementine let out a small sob causing the couple to exchange an worried look. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Christa dared to question, even though she knew full well that Clementine had lost Lee only a few hours earlier meaning she probably already knew the answer to that.

"What happened to Kenny and Ben?" Clementine asked, lifting her head to meet Christa's gaze, her eyes red and puffy.

The couple exchanged another worried glance before answering "What I'm going to say is going to be hard to here." Christa began.

"We were making our way to the Marsh House and we were on the top floor of a building and there was a balcony leading to the roof tops. We jumped from the balcony to the other side but when Kenny jumped the bar began to give weigh. When Ben went to jump the balcony... Collapsed." Christa paused and shook her head sadly.

"Ben fell and... Lee and Kenny went down to go help him. Then walkers came and they were closing in from all directions. We didn't see all of it but... We heard a shot... Lee was the only one who came back up"

"They didn't make it out, Clem" Omid finished for Christa.

Clementine lowered her head, the deaths of Ben and Kenny slowly sinking in "Ben was my friend.." She murmured softly.

"I know, I'm... I'm sorry, sweetie"

"Lee and Kenny were friends. They had fights, sometimes Lee didn't agree with him but they stuck together through everything. I didn't talk to Kenny much... He would come over to me and Duck sometimes when we were drawing together and ask if we needed anything.." A sob escaped Clementine's throat.

"They're all gone... Lee and Kenny and Ben, Chuck, Katjaa and Duck, Lilly and Carley, everyone... They're all gone. It's only us now!" Clementine cried, tears streaming down her face as she pressed it into Omid's back.

* * *

_Of course she thought I was dead. Of course Christa and Omid thought I was dead. Maybe Lee thought that too in his final hours... They never saw me get out of there alive, I guess it makes sense... I don't blame 'em. _"I did die back there in Savannah, Clem... but only a small part of me" he replied darkly.

* * *

"Ken! What the fuck?!" Lee yelled, rattling the metal gate which had been slammed on him.

"Lee... Lee it's ok" Kenny replied, trying to comfort his friend as well as himself. _Everything_ _will_ _be_ _okay._

"No Ken, no it's not!"

"It's just something I gotta do... You know that"

Kenny quickly glanced around at the approaching walkers, the rotting corpses staggering down the alleyway towards him, slowly closing in. "Go get that girl!" He ordered before turning towards the horde, gripping the pistol tightly in his grasp.

"Back you son's of bitches!" He yelled.

"Goddammit Kenny!" Lee cried, rattling the gate in a failed attempt to somehow open it.

Kenny swung the pistol wildly, hitting one of the walkers across the head, it's face cracked and it's body swayed before collapsing to the ground. Another lunged from the side, it's teeth almost scraping his arm but he managed to push it off before it could take a chunk of flesh. The walker collided with the ground, it suffered a large trauma to the head. It didn't get back up.

"Goddammit!" he heard Lee yelled from the gate, shaking it frantically but his attempts were useless.

Kenny closed his eyes, preventing himself from crying. _This_ _ain't_ _the_ _time_ _to_ _get_ _emotional_. He turned his back on Lee and moved away from the gate, out of Lee's view. _Goodbye_... _Lee_... _We_ _may_ _have_ _had_ _our_ _fall_ _outs_ _and_ _differences_ _but_ _you_ _were_ _still_ _a_ _good_ _friend_... _Even_ _if_ _you_ _were_ _an_ _asshole_ _sometimes_. _Hell_, _we_ _were_ _both_ _assholes_. _Assholes_ _together_, _that's_ _us_.

_Find_ _Clementine_, _Lee_... _Save_ _her_... _I_ _couldn't_ _save_ _Duck_ _but_ _you_ _can_ _save_ _that_ _little_ _girl_ _of_ _yours_... _She_ _needs_ _you._ _Go_ _find_ _her_, _be_ _with_ _her_ _again_. _Don't_ _just_ _do_ _it_ _for_ _her_ _do_ _it_ _for_ _me_ _too_. _You_ _find_ _that_ _son_ _of_ _a_ _bitch_ _and_ _kick_ _his_ _ass_ _for_ _me,_ _okay_? _I'm_ _sorry_... _Lee_.

His thoughts were brought back to the task at hand.

Kenny turned towards Ben as a few walkers began to tear flesh from the poor kids bones. _Oh_ _god_ _no_... _First_ _Shawn_... _And_ _now_ _you_, _Ben._... _Never_ _again_, _it_ _won't_ _happen_ _again_, _this_ _time_ _it's_ _different_!

Ben began to sob, tears forming in his eyes as he went into unbearable pain, suffering from blood loss from his oozing wounds. "Oh fuck, Kenny please-"

With one swift motion Kenny aimed the pistol at Ben's head and squeezed the trigger, a gunshot rang out as the gun fired, a bullet rushed through Ben's skull, cutting off his sentence and causing him to lie still.

The undead around him began to feast upon Ben's corpse, allowing him enough time to get away. Kenny managed to push past a few walkers, the undead hands clawing at him, trying to pull him down.

Kenny swung for a window next to him, hitting the glass with his elbow over and over. His arm throbbed, but he wasn't going to give up. _I_ _ain't_ _dying_ _today_. _I_ _wasn't_ _planning_ _to_.

The glass shattered, and without a second thought he grabbed the window frame, and pulled himself inside the building, cutting his hands on the sharp pieces of glass in the process.

* * *

Kenny rubbed his hands, the scars from the cuts still remained.

Clementine reached for her back pocket and took out a drawing she had made back at the motor inn, the crayon colours were slightly faded but visible. She was glad that she had kept it, she was glad it had been safe in her back pack when she had fallen into the river.

"I meant to give you this but I never got the chance." She said, walking up to him and handing him the drawing. Kenny stared down at it, studying the picture closely. It was himself and Katjaa and Duck, linked hand in hand, their faces beaming bright with happy smiles. A family.

A wave of emotion washed over him, he wasn't sure what to feel. He felt touched that Clementine would take the time and effort to draw this and keep it with her for so long but also saddened that he had not seen Katjaa and Duck since that fateful day... The day he lost them.

"Clem I-" he began, unable to form the words. "Thank you..." He whispered softly "Thank you so much."

**All updates have been made. This is the final version and I am quite happy with it and how it's turned out. This was mostly built upon flashbacks, some from Kenny and some from Clementine. Lets hope this happens for real in Episode 2 A House Divided whenever TellTale decide to release it... Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
